The Unknown Secret
by XxCynthiaDeadwoodxX
Summary: Erika,a dhampire who doesn't know her mom's secret past.Mark,a sensitive artist with a Death Eater as a father.Amanda and Justin,the only halfblood shape-shifters in existence and they hold the knowledge of the past and future. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Acceptance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!!!! THAT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT IDEAS.**

**THIS STORY IS CO-WRITTEN BY XXCYNTHIADEADWOODXX (aka me (or Izzy)) AND SLYTHERINLUVER (aka Amanda)**

**FULL SUMMARY: _Erika Isabel Davis is one of the very few numbers of dhampire alive today. Her mother had been the only pure-blooded vampire ever allowed into Hogwarts, but no one knows anything about her except for what she was. Outgoing and caring, she is always there for her friends, but this time Erika has to set her friends aside for once to race against Voldemort to find out about her mother's secret past, for her mother's past holds the key to ending war forever. No pressure!  
Mark Zabini is the son of a high ranking Death Eater. He's a sensitive artist but only opens up to the ones he truly cares about. With his father practically being the second-in-command for the Dark Lord it is up to Mark to be a spy for the Order and go against everything he was taught to save his friends. Will he be able to go against his father's will and save the one person he's loved from day one?  
Amanda and Justin Sere are the only half-blood shape-shifters ever in existence. There has never been another like them, especially since they are the Oracles of Time predicted to help the Chosen One. Amanda, the Oracle of the Past, and Justin, the oracle of the Future: see the depths within their visions as they use the dark of the past to bring Light to the future. They hold the balance of the war in their hands as they wait for Erika to find the secret in her mother's past, but can they stick together and not break apart at the seams becuase of family tension?_**

**CHAPTER 1**

This was pure agony! Waiting day after day after day, for my stupid letter.

"Ache! Please come down here I have a surprise!" My dad yelled up the stairs.

Was it possible for me to ever out grow my old embarrassing nickname? Doubt it.

My father had been standing at the door holding the mail. He had just come home from work on this Friday afternoon, about 5:30 pm. He was wearing his old jeans splatter with paint, a tee shirt with the sleeves ripped off and his work boots. He smiled and waved a letter around.

It was a vanilla colored envelope sealed with red candle wax. My letter it came! I ran to my father who held the letter over my head and made me jump to get it.

"Daaaad! Please give it!" He handed it to me with the disappointed smile as if I ruined all his fun. I sat down on the blue plaid couch and ripped open my letter and read my letter out loud. "We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I screamed with pure bliss. This was the best day of my life! "Dad it says I'll need a wand, and my choice of a cat, frog, owl, or rat." I said looking up at my middle-aged father who looked down at me as if i were three years old again.

"We'll go tomorrow." He said sounding upset, but smiled a wiry smile.

"I'm going to pack!" I ran up the stairs and blasted my stereo letting Already Over spill out the speakers.

_"You never go....  
__Your always here suffocating me."_

I pulled out my black trunk I had used when my family went to England. Now I would be going...Alone. My hands felt the stickers of bands and evil fairies, vampire stickers and much more.

_"I'd give it all to you,  
__Letting go of me,  
__Reaching as I fall _"

I opened it to pack my belongings in it. I opened my drawers, placing band t-shirts, skinny jeans, tutus, graphic t-shirts, PJs, and hoodies. Then opened my top drawer to place panties and socks. 'Alright clothes, Check.' I thought to my self. I then placed my scrapbooks, notebooks, pencils, and my twilight novels.

Then my new Hogwarts robes, on top. I reached and got my carry-on placing my i-Pod, Camera, some vampire kisses books, my wallet, and a bottle of blue mountain dew.

_"My best defense running away from you,  
__I can't resist take all you want from me,  
__breaking slowly."_

Then fell back on my twin mattress trimmed with black bed spread.

Sigh, I was truly with out a doubt going to miss it here. I let a single silver tear leave my chocolate brown eyes and land on my pale forearm, and then curled into a ball.

_"I'd give it all to you,  
__I offer up my soul,  
__It's already over,  
__Already over now..."_

I soon drifted to sleep. The next morning my dad and I went to the airport and boarded to England, and then he rented a room for a few days even though my train for Hogwarts left tomorrow.

"Dad where are we going?"

"To get your wand." He patted the top of my dark brown almost black hair. "Go into there and tell him its your first wand, I'll be right back."

I did as he told me, and walked up to the desk as I saw a man with crazy white hair who looked at me like he knew me.

"Laura? Laura Melodick?"

_'Uhmmm why was this guy asking for my mother?'_ I thought, totally creeped out.

"No, but how do you know my mom?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Who doesn't!" he exclaimed. "She was the first pure blood vampire who got excepted into Hogwarts, and you to be the daughter would mean you are half Vampire yourself?"

I laughed in this guy's face. "T-thats impossible. I was muggle-born." I giggled.

"As you wish to believe, Miss. Melodick." He smiled softly.

"Davis." I corrected him.

"Well, Miss Davis. I suppose your looking for your first wand?"

"I, uh, guess?" I replied, unsure.

He went to the back and brought back a thin piece of hard wood with gold tracings. I wove it and it made a loud hiss.

"No-No-No definitely not." He exclaims, turning around towards the long wall of wands again. Then brought back another wand like the first only instead of gold, it was purple.

When he placed it in my hands the wind currents picked up and the lights flickered on and off.

"That was made by your mother's great-grandfather" I smiled knowing how this was made from my own family.

He smiled and waved me off. I turned to see my father holding a small black creature; I raced out the door to see what bundle he was holding. It turned out to be a small all black cat with one bright lime green eye and one crimson eye.

"Awwww so cute!!!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you would like her. We should really get back to the hotel and get some sleep so we can get up at eight tomorrow." He put an arm around my shoulder and leads me away from the wand shop.

"EIGHT??"

"Yes Ache.... The train leaves at Ten thirty."

I sighed and shook my head. "So what are you going to name her?" My father asked.

"Nightmare."

When we got back to the hotel I snuggled up to Nightmare and fell asleep, Stupid Jet lag.

___________________________________________________________

"Ache...? Ache! ACHE!! Wake up its nine thirty!"

I shot right up and ran to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got dressed and ready it was already ten. "Daddy how are we going to get there within a half hour?" I confessed.

"We will, don't worry."

When we got there, I saw a red haired woman and a bunch of red haired children standing near the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Then a dark haired male came up to them and they ran through the wall. THROUGH IT! So I waited a few seconds and ran through after I said farewell to my father.

I made it through the wall and in my seat at about 10:32am. A few minutes later someone opened the door to my train compartment. I looked up from my book and saw about five kids about my age. "M-may I help you?" I asked blushing.

"Everywhere else is full; may we sit with you?" A girl asked. She had platinum blond hair down to her waist with deep crimson streaks that looked as if they were rivers of blood coming from her scalp and blazing sapphire eyes that seemed to speak of sadness throughout her past and stuck out against her snow white skin. Her aura was a silvery blue that seemed to glisten like a wet spider-web under moonlight. She's wearing a hot pink cami, skinny capris, and black stilettos. I could tell she was a first year by her uncertainty, but she looked almost as if she were fourteen.

I quirked an eyebrow slightly and replied "Sure?"

They set their luggage up in the luggage racks and below the seats. It was kind of difficult for them since each of them had huge trunks that held their clothes and school supplies, along with their cages for their pets. Also, add the girls' purses.

The blond girl pointed a well-manicured and well-polished, blood red finger to her self and said "I'm Amanda, that's my brother Justin," She pointed to a tan, tall raven-haired boy with dark black eyes. He was wearing a 'Bullet For My Valentine' Tee-shirt and black tripps. His aura was a bright gold that shimmered like the scorching sun in the summer.

Justin said "That's Danielle" and pointed to a brunette with a heart shaped face and green eyes that almost smiled like an actual person was within her them. She wore a green, polka-dotted cami and a pair of flare jeans. Her aura was a fiery red that flickered between a dark, burning crimson to a sunny orange and back like an actual flame in a hearth on a cold winter night.

"That's John," Danielle continued, pointed to a boy with light brown hair tied into a ponytail and light blue eyes. He was wearing a black and blue 'Metallica' tee-shirt and regular straight-legged jeans. His aura was a deep green that seemed sort of picked up by an invisible wind, almost like leaves on a tree.

"And that's Mark." John said, pointing to the last boy.

Mark was looking me up and down like I was the devil herself.

"Uhmmm, excuse me but it's impolite to stare at someone like that." I said to him, flipping my hair over my shoulder and slouched back, folding my arms across my chest.

He had blondish brown hair, with dark chocolate eyes like mine. He also wore glasses and was kind of short. Mark was wearing a 'Three Days Grace' concert tee-shirt and regular straight legged jeans.

"What's your deal anyway?" The one boy, Justin asked. "I mean sitting alone in a compartment."

I looked at him and smiled. "I was just thinking about some stuff." As the one they called Mark scoffed. I held one finger up to Justin and turned to Mark. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME? Tell me now!"

He looked at me and slouched forward touching my hand that was on my knee closest to him. "I don't hate you personally, I hate your kind and I overall hate new people." He grimaced.

"Hate still takes a lot of passion." Amanda said, and then turned to me. "Don't mind Mark. He's a jerk to everyone new, but once he gets to know you, you'll be the best of friends. Take it from someone who knows. Oh and you haven't introduced yourself yet."

I sighed, closing my book with one hand and smiled. "My name is Erika Isabel Davis. Hold the Isabel."

...TBC...

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hoped you liked this for the beginning. This is my first story, and SlytherinLuver isn't always available to help me...Even if we do live close to each other...so please be nice in your reviews for the first couple chapters. ;~; -----Izzy.**

**Hey, everyone! I hope some of my wonderful and faithful readers find this story because I think it's gonna be brilliant. Just to let anyone who reads this that reads my other stories know, I haven't stopped writing them. I have EXTREMELY limited time on the computer anymore and I haven't had the chance to write anything new lately. I'm taking my personel resting time to help my BFFAE write this story, but I'll get back to my stories ASAP. Review, you guys, and make me happy! ^_^ -----SlytherinLuver**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**Izzy------ Just think of us as a less famous version of Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling, and we teamed up for the best story ever! ------SlytherinLuver**


	2. Imprints and Sorting

****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!!!! THAT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT IDEAS.**

**THIS STORY IS CO-WRITTEN BY XXCYNTHIADEADWOODXX (aka me (or Izzy)) AND SLYTHERINLUVER (aka Amanda)**

**FULL SUMMARY: _Erika Isabel Davis is one of the very few numbers of dhampire alive today. Her mother had been the only pure-blooded vampire ever allowed into Hogwarts, but no one knows anything about her except for what she was. Outgoing and caring, she is always there for her friends, but this time Erika has to set her friends aside for once to race against Voldemort to find out about her mother's secret past, for her mother's past holds the key to ending war forever. No pressure!  
Mark Zabini is the son of a high ranking Death Eater. He's a sensitive artist but only opens up to the ones he truly cares about. With his father practically being the second-in-command for the Dark Lord it is up to Mark to be a spy for the Order and go against everything he was taught to save his friends. Will he be able to go against his father's will and save the one person he's loved from day one?  
Amanda and Justin Sere are the only half-blood shape-shifters ever in existence. There has never been another like them, especially since they are the Oracles of Time predicted to help the Chosen One. Amanda, the Oracle of the Past, and Justin, the oracle of the Future: see the depths within their visions as they use the dark of the past to bring Light to the future. They hold the balance of the war in their hands as they wait for Erika to find the secret in her mother's past, but can they stick together and not break apart at the seams becuase of family tension?_**

**CHAPTER 2 (...written by SlytherinLuver...)**

_Previously: "My name is Erika Isabel Davis. Hold the Isabel."_

(Amanda's POV)

I rolled my eyes slightly at the girl who sat in front of me with her dark brown almost black hair falling in ringlets to her breasts. Though she annoyed me already with her somewhat stuck-up attitude, I couldn't help but feel a connection with her that nothing could ever break.

"Well," I smirked, "it's a pleasure to meet you Erika Isabel Davis Hold the Isabel. Odd name, but whatever. It was your parents' choice, not mine."

Erika rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "It was a joke. My name is Erika."

"Still a pleasure to meet you, even if you are actin' like a total bwitch." She chuckles at the other girl's obvious insecurity. "Where you from anyways?"

Mark started to laugh at my bi-polared-ness, but covered it up with a cough upon seeing my deathly glare. He turned to look at Erika with a raised eyebrow.

I noticed a sparkling light appear in his eyes when he glanced at the odd girl joining our group, but thought nothing of it. At least, at that moment.

"I'm from New York, U.S.A," she said proudly. "You?"

I was about to reply when I heard the glass door of the compartment open. I glanced away from Erika and Mark to find myself looking into stormy gray eyes. My breath caught as I stared into them, and I could see he was just as transfixed.

"Uh, Yin," Justin poked my shoulder and I quickly broke my gaze from the mystery boy's. It wasn't safe to look into a mortal's eyes when you're like me.

I glanced at my brother and saw his knowing look, causing my cheeks to grow warm. I turned back to the people standing in the doorway, "Yes, may we help you?"

"I know a way we could help them," Erika said to me, clearly annoyed…as if she was aggravated by people busting into her compartment, "We could help them find the way OUT the door back to their own seats."

"Calm yourself, _empousa,_" the boy with the stormy gray eyes drawled.

When he used the Greek word for 'vampire' my eyes widen in disbelief. I turned to Erika and found that her eyes had gone the same way, but hers out of fear. Danielle had gasped and Justin was about ready to jump the boy. I was surprised, but I still felt the urge and need to protect the boy with gray eyes.

The boy looked at all of us before stopping on Mark, "Zabini, what are you doing with this trash?"

Mark hesitated, "You know that Justin and Amanda are my friends, Malfoy. I'm not going to ditch them for you or my father."

I smiled and grabbed his hand encouragingly from Justin's other side.

"Oh, I see. You wouldn't ditch your little girlfriend now." He smirked and I felt my face grow hot as I yanked my hand from Mark's. I swear Erika's eyes flashed angrily at me after that comment.

"I'm _not_ his girlfriend!" I snapped, standing up right next to the boy. It was a mistake because then I looked directly into his eyes again, noting every speck of black that appeared in the light. I quickly turned away from his eyes and pushed past him into the corridor, my carry-on bag with me so that I could get changed.

"Amanda!" Erika called out, and when I glanced back she was running to catch up, "Geez, leave a girl hanging with the dorks. I see how it is."

The castle of Hogwarts was amazing. Almost exactly how Erika and I pictured it – trust me, I know how she pictured it because she went into enormous detail about it after we left Malfoy.

We walked up the staircase from the dungeons to the Entrance Hall. The ceiling of the Hall went up so high it hurt to crane my neck.

An old woman holding a scroll and a raggedy old hat waited at the top for us, "Welcome to Hogwarts! We will be entering the Great Hall in just a few moments, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She turned her beady gaze to look over the whole group of first years, "I will be out in a moment. Stay quiet!" She turned on her heel and stalked through the grand doors on the other side of the hall that I just noticed.

As soon as the doors closed, the same drawling voice from the train sounded, "So it's true. The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Muttering rippled through the crowd, even I leaned over to ask someone who Harry Potter was.

"I'm Malfoy," Malfoy continued, stepping in front of a boy with raven-black hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead. "Draco Malfoy."

There was a redhead boy next to the one with the scar, and he snorted with laughter, resulting in Malfoy turning to him, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair and a hammie-down robe… You must be a Weasley."

"And _you_ must be a stupid, insecure jerk," I said, not thinking before speaking like my mother had always attempted to teach me.

He sneers at me and attempts to say something, but the old lady came back and tapped him on his shoulder with her scroll. She looked at me and I swear there was an amused twinkle in her eyes as she spoke, "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

I skipped up the last couple steps and smiled smugly at Malfoy as I passed him, my blond hair flying out behind me. Erika followed, giggling like mad. I followed the old woman through the doors at the front of the line, and stared in awe at the star-lit sky-looking ceiling and floating candles.

Erika and I practically skipped the whole way up to the front, causing the other first years to be less timid and laugh as well. We drew many smiles from the older students as we passed.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forward. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses." She looked down at her scroll, calling out, "Draco Malfoy."

He smirked as he stepped forward, sitting on the stool that was out for us. The old woman barely came close to his head with the hat before it shouted out its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The next name was called, "Justin Sere."

My brother pushed past me and I whispered, "Good luck, Yang." He just nodded nervously and continued forward.

When the hat was placed on his head, it bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Mark Zabini."

Mark walked up to the stool and was just like Malfoy. The hat barely came near him before calling out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Ronald Weasley."

The redheaded boy from on the stairs stepped up to the stool, paler than death itself, and sat on the stool. The hat yells, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter."

The whole humongous hall immediately went quiet. It was like an eerie hush that usually comes before a wild storm in the south. I glanced around, still left out of the loop about what was so special about this kid.

I kept wondering about the answer and hadn't even realized that the hat had Sorted him to Gryffindor.

"Hermione Granger."

I glanced up because that name rang a bell. I mentally shrugged it away and listened as the hat called out yet again, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Amanda Sere."

My heart started to beat furiously as I glanced helplessly at Erika. She just gave me a thumbs up and a wink, so I was forced to walk forward. I walked quickly to the stool and sat down, waiting for the hat to be lowered to my head.

After what seemed like an eternity of everyone watching me, a soft cloth covered my eyes and a voice spoke inside my head, "_Attitude of a Slytherin, brains of a Ravenclaw, temper of a Gryffindor, and affections of a Hufflepuff. My, my, my…this is going to be difficult."_ It went silent in my head for a few moments. Except for my anxious thoughts, there was nothing. The voice soon came back though, _"You have a great gift. One that Ravenclaw herself would be proud of…Yes, that's the answer to our mystery. You shall be…"_ The voice bellowed in my ears and around the hall, "RAVENCLAW!"

The old woman smiled as I jumped happily from the stool and raced to the loudest table. She then looked at her scroll and called, "Erika Davis."

Erika skipped up the stairs confidently and sat down. The hat went over her head, covering most of her face from view.

(Temporary Erika's POV)

As the hat fell over my head and covered my face, I grimaced at the musty smell. I rolled my eyes, _'This thing is ancient probably.'_

A male voice made me jump in surprise, _"You have no idea, little one."_

'_I'm not as little as you think.'_

"_Of course not. You're obviously brave…and chivalrous. Definitely qualities of a true…"_ The voice stopped mid-sentence before continuing to where everyone could hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I jumped up from the stool happily and handed the hat to the crazy looking old lady and leaped off the stairs. I did a small cart-wheel towards the Gryffindor Table before finally sitting down between that Harry Potter kid and a Weasley.

(Amanda's POV)

'_Great. I'm stuck in the same house as Justin.'_

I couldn't believe it! Even that stupid hat that could see our true selves kept me with Justin! Seriously, he may be my brother and I did love him, but a girl needs space.

Everyone always matched me and Justin up just because we were twins, not because we worked well together.

I angrily stabbed at the food on my plate with my fork, ignoring looks from everyone else.

I hope this stupid feast ends soon.

**A/N: Hiya, peeps! Hope you liked this chapter! I sure hope so. We worked hard on it...2 HOURS just writing the outline of it. Then another half hour going through it for mistakes and to add detail. Did you know that it is SO much easier to write something if you constantly have someone helping you that knows the original storyline? Well, now I do and I might have to keep Izzy as my permanent helper on my other stories. ------SlytherinLuver**

**Izzy---- Hi people from another planet! *lol* As Amanda said, we did work hard on this chapter, so you better review! ^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Izzy----Just think of us as a less famous version of Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling, and we teamed up for the best story ever! ------SlytherinLuver**


	3. Common Rooms and Annoyances

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!!! IT ALL BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING! THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO US ARE OUR OWN PERSONAL PLOTS, OCs, AND IDEAS**

**THIS STORY IS CO-AUTHORED BY XxCynthiaDeadwoodxX (aka me (or Izzy) AND ****SlytherinLuver**** (aka Amanda)!!!!**

**CHAPTER 3: Common Rooms and Annoyances  
**

(Erika's POV)

After eating at the feast, yet another Weasley called for all first years to follow him up a bunch of moving staircases. He was rather pompous and I didn't like him in the least as he explained all these paintings along the way up to the seventh floor.

'_Man was this guy pompous and all about school.'_ I rolled my eyes. But when we came to this fat lady on a picture he said, "Fortuna Major."

The painting swung open and he led us through the hole in the wall and into a semi large, circular room. It was covered in bright red and gold furnishings: three plush chairs and a couch on one side near the hearth, and tables and chairs for studying on the other side. The carpet and walls were a deep red with intricate swirls and lions decorating it in gold.

There were two different staircases leading from the circular room up to two balcony-like areas.

The pompous Weasley indicated the stairs to the left, "Boys' dorms are up the stairs to the left. Girls' dorm's same on the right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up."

With that, he led the boys up the left staircase and all the girls shared a look with each other before walking slowly up our stairs. Our foots echoed in the spiraling stairwell even though we stepped softly and slowly, and a lot of girls wanted to go back down until the girl prefect showed up. The bushy haired girl from the Sorting – I think her name's Hermione – and I convinced them to continue up.

At the top of the stairs there was a dark mahogany door with a plaque saying 'First Years'. A dark, Indonesian looking girl pushed it open and stepped inside, closely followed by the rest of us.

The room had five beds in it, almost all the same except any posters or pictures we had brought with us were already hanging on the wall near them, so we knew which ones were whose. My bed was all the way at the end of the line, right next to one of the two huge windows. I glanced out it before looking at my part of the wall. Twilight, medieval fairy, and My Chemical Romance posters hung there. Along with those were pictures of my father and I at birthday parties, fishing, and at amusement parks… and a picture of my mother from when she was at Hogwarts?

I stepped forwards and looked at it more closely. It _was_ her, and she was standing with a red haired girl with bright green eyes. The other girl was wearing Gryffindor robes while my mother wore Slytherin ones. Both of them were _moving_ in the picture, waving out at me as their eyes sparkled. Behind them some distance you could just make out four boys from Gryffindor sitting by a large tree.

I looked even closer so as to see the boys too. One of them was a spitting image of that Harry Potter kid: must be his father. Then there was one with curly black hair tormenting a smaller, rounder one with blond hair. I could tell they were friends by how both boys were laughing. The last one was taller with sandy, blondish brown hair and he looked tired.

"What are you looking at so hard over there?" a voice called from the other side of the room. The one who asked was Hermione, but all of them looked curious.

I shrugged, "There's a picture of my mom here that I've never seen before. I never knew what my mom looked like except for what my dad told me. I was just…"

"Learning every detail for memory?" offered the Indonesian girl.

I nodded and the dark girl came over to look at the picture. She smiled, "Your mom's the brunette obviously. She was beautiful, too." She looked at me, "I don't know why they had to die."

I stared at her, "What do you mean?"

Hermione stood up and walked over, "Well, the redhead is Lily Potter, Harry's mom, and she was killed by You-Know-Who. And then Laura Melodick, well, she was a powerful witch because of her vampirism so You-Know-Who wanted her on his side. When she refused, he had her hunted down and killed by Abraxas Malfoy and Mitchell Zabini."

The dark girl sighed sadly, "Both died to protect someone…Lily to save Harry and Laura to save everyone." She tilted her head at me, "So, wait. If she's your mom, then you're a dhampire?"

"Why does everyone keep freakin' calling me that?!" I exclaimed, really annoyed. First that crazy wand dude and that Malfoy kid, now this Indonesian girl… Who next?

"Uh, sorry," she muttered softly. She then brushed her dark hair behind her ear and smiled, "Anyways, I'm Paravati Patil."

"Erika Davis," I replied, still watching my mom in the picture.

Another girl with milky white skin and dirty-blond hair said, "I'm Lavender Brown for all of you to know." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip, a look of arrogance in her features.

"And you're conceited, just to let you know," I stated to her. I turned to the final girl, "And you are?"

The last girl was dark skinned, not as much as Paravati, and her hair was a light brown. She rolled her eyes, "I'm Romilda Vane."

"At least it fits," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Paravati and I burst out laughing and I placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "That was so good!"

She just smiled in response and I chuckled again. I sat down on the floor and opened my trunk, pulling out my PJs. Paravati, who thankfully slept next to me, and Hermione who was on the other side of Paravati followed suit and we got changed. We then sat on Paravati's bed to talk and get to know each other while Lavender and Romilda glared at us from the other side of the room.

(Amanda's POV)

_Meanwhile…_

A nice looking prefect led all of us up the moving staircases. I saw the Gryffindors and wondered where their common room was. I shrugged and just followed the prefect silently to the fourth floor. The Gryffindors continued up the staircases.

We walked through God knows how many corridors before coming to a spiraling staircase leading up to a tower.

"You've got to be kidding," everyone muttered when the prefect indicated for us to follow her up the stairs. She smiled and replied, "Just come on. It's not as bad as it looks."

I looked at everyone else before stepping up the stairs with the prefect. She had been right, it wasn't as bad as it looked. It only took two minutes to get to the top, and that's including the time we had to stop to wait for the slow moving students to catch up.

We came to a door with a silvery, raven shaped knocker. She used the knocker and its mouth opened wide, "What is something that you cannot own if you share it, and can't share it to own it?"

The prefect looked surprised, "That's a new one…"

"Do you know the answer?" I asked. When she shook her head, I turned to the knocker and tilted my head. The edges of my vision blurred as my mind went into over-drive and I could just make out muttering from the other students and Justin beside me. I smiled as Justin and I spoke together, "A secret."

With that answer, the door swung inward for us to step inside. Inside, the room was circular and filled with blue and black furnishing. By the hearth were a few blue chairs and a black couch, and on the other side of the room was a study area filled with bookshelves, tables, and quills and ink.

The prefect showed the boys where to go to find their dorms and then led the girls up another staircase on the opposite side of the room.

At the top, there was seven doors. One for each year. We walked into the one marked 'First Years' and immediately went to the beds with our stuff. All our posters and pictures were hanging up over our beds already.

My bed was dead in the center of the five beds, right in front of a window showing the Black Lake. Around my bed, on the wall, I had many Twilight posters, star-charts, and a poster for the House of Night. There was also pictures of Justin and I with our dad at different places, and a picture of my mom with Justin's.

I sighed and shook my head. Not a subject I wanted to think about at the moment, so I opened my trunk and got changed. I laid down without talking to anyone.

(Mark's POV)

_Meanwhile…_

I followed slightly, annoyed by Malfoy. He kept making stupid comments about Justin, Amanda, and Erika. He kept telling me about the field day my father would have finding out about my hanging around shape-shifting oracles, and a dhampire.

I frowned to myself, '_Why do I care so much about what Malfoy and my father think…?'_

Unfortunately, I didn't have the answer, so I kept my mouth shut and just nodded or grunted in acknowledgement of him talking.

He frowned at me, his eyes turning almost black, "And then the blond girl that you're dating –"  
"We aren't dating, Malfoy!" I snapped.

"—is always staring at me as if she loves me. You might want to talk to her about that. Wouldn't want to let that go on for long cause she might cheat on you." He continued, completely ignoring me.

I walked faster through the dungeons, towards the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who asked, "Password?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes as he replied in a disgusted tone, "Unicorns."

The portrait swung out and let us by. The Slytherin common room was lit up by green lights because it was under the Black Lake. There were leather couches and chairs all around in a neat set up around the room. I knew what the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms looked like, and ours weren't like theirs. Ours was rectangular and the ceiling held up by stone pillars carved into the shapes of snakes.

Malfoy and I instantly walked to the left, up one of seven staircases on that side. It lead to the different dorm rooms for just the first years. Slytherins were lucky; they each got their own room because Salazar Slytherin made it that way.

Malfoy smirked, "And that dhampire is going to be trouble, I'll tell you that right now. She already believes she can stand up to me. Crabbe and Goyle will teach her a lesson though."

"You won't have anyone touch her." I growled, pushing my blondish bangs out of my eyes furiously.

He got an amused look in his eyes, "Oh, so _she's_ your new shiny toy, eh? Mitchell is going to have a lovely time finding out about _this._"

"No, she's not my girlfriend, Malfoy. She's my best friend's friend and you won't _dare_ lay a hand on her! Plus I don't give a _damn_ what my father thinks!"

He smirked and turned away from me. "We'll see." Then walked away into his room.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Hope you liked it, and don't worry, the chapters will get longer. We already have chapter 4 done, butwe're waiting to post. ---- SlytherinLuver**

**So...Read, Review, and Re-read! I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do! ----Izzy**

**We've worked SO hard on this chapter and the next. I still stand by the fact that it's easier to write a story if you have someone helping, but trust me, it still isn't THAT easy! The next chapter should be up soon for everyone! Have fun, and......HAPPY SUMMER VACATION EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ ----SlytherinLuver (again!)  
**

**_Izzy--- Just think of us as a less famous version of J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, and we teamed up for the best story ever! ---SlytherinLuver_  
**


	4. Taking the Fall For You

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!!!! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.!! THE ONLY THING WE OWN ARE OUR OWN IDEAS, PLTS, AND OCs!!!**

**This story is co-authored by XxCynthiaDeadwoodxX (aka me (Izzy)) and SlytherinLuver (Amanda).  
**

**Chapter 4**

(Amanda's POV)

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the window and glanced around the room. A wall clock indicated that it was only 4:30 A.M.. I rolled over and pulled the soft blue blanket over my head. When I laid still for more than five minutes and got nowhere near falling back to sleep, I threw the cover off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

When my feet touched the cold floor, I flinched from it, pulling my legs up to my chest. Slowly, I put my feet down again, anticipating the coldness and not flinching from it. I quietly stood and tip-toed over to my trunk.

I opened it, thankful that I had the hinges oiled and it didn't squeak. I pulled out the outfit I had set on top the night before so that it'd be ready this morning. (Thankfully, we didn't have to wear the Hogwarts uniforms for the first term.)

I pulled it on and glanced in the mirror hanging on the wall. I looked so pale compared to the dark blue off-the-shoulder baby-doll top and dark capris. I slipped on my black ballet flats and quickly braided my hair expertly. My natural red streaks created swirls in the braid and I left some of the red hanging out of the braid in my face.

I grabbed a deep, offset red ribbon with a garnet, crescent moon and tied it around my neck. I also grabbed a matching pair of earrings. They dangled down to my chin, glinting in the light from the window. I dug through my jewelry bag and slipped on a sapphire ring in the shape of a sun, and a matching bracelet.

I sighed as I looked more closely at my reflection. I looked fourteen though I was only eleven and I hated it. I always looked more mature than I really was.

I walked quietly across the room and out the door, swiftly gliding down the stairs. I whipped across the deserted common room and out the door. I caught sight of the long railing on the side of the stairs and got an idea. I hoisted myself up onto the rail and pushed on the wall. I stifled a shriek as I went flying down it. My hands covered my eyes as I spun around and around for about five floors worth of stairs.

I came to the bottom and tried to stop when I saw Malfoy, Mark, and some other Slytherins walking past. When they heard my shriek, they stopped and stared at me. I really tried to stop now, but I ended up flying off the end, doing a flip through the air and landing on top of Malfoy. I pushed myself up onto my hands and realized my face was inches from his, his gray eyes wide from shock. I blushed and jumped up, muttering a quick apology and running off quickly.

I rounded the corner and leaned against the wall, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! From now on, no more sliding down the railings!" I pushed off the wall and ran down the Grand Staircase and through the Entrance Hall. I pushed open the large doors and took a deep breath. I smiled and ran down the hill towards the lake.

When I got to it, I sat down against a tree and took out my sketchpad. Before drawing though, I wrote a message to Erika.

(Erika's POV)

_Meanwhile…_

I woke up to Lavender's snoring in conjuction with Romilda's loud breathing. I turned over onto my other side and rested my weight on my arm. I glared at the prone forms of my dorm mates before plopping back down onto my bed. I grabbed my pillow and used to it cover my ears.

It did _nothing_ to help what-so-ever, so I threw my pillow onto the floor and got up quietly. I walked into the connected bathroom and turned on the water.

Then I walked back out and started going through my clothes for an outfit to wear while the water was getting hot. I pulled out my outfit for today and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door. I stripped of my PJs and climbed into the shower.

***********

My shower only lasted about ten minutes, and when I climbed out, the air chilled me. I quickly dry my hair and twisted the blood red towel. I slid on my black polka dotted bra and matching panties. I pulled up my tight bootie shorts showing the bottom of my butt, then pulled a small rope belt through the loops. I grabbed my top and pulled it over my head.

I turned to the mirror to see my reflection. My pale complexion stands out against the rare Gryffindor colors I hardly _ever _wear. I wore a blood red camisole with lace along the top of my breast.

On the sink sat my gold dangly earrings, bangles, and black choker. I put each on and glanced at my refection again. Everything looked the same as always, down to the sapphire sun pendent on my choker necklace and earrings.

I walked out of the bathroom and went back to my trunk.

'_I can't believe I forgot these.'_ I thought as I pulled out a small bag with a ring and bracelet in it. My father had told me these were gifts to my mom from one of her two closest friends, and I intended to wear them.

I lifted from the bag a garnet colored crescent moon ring and a bracelet with the same garnet shape. I slipped them both on and smiled happily.

A slight tapping on the window beside my bed grabbed my attention and I turned to see a light gray owl there with a letter tied to its leg. I opened the window and it fluttered onto my bed, lifting its leg up and waiting for me to untie it.

I slipped the letter from the bird and opened it.

'_**Erika,**_

_**meet me down by the Black Lake. I'm behind the willow tree on the eastern end. You won't see me until you get level with it.**_

_**Amanda**_

_**P.S. Sorry if this woke you up, but I need someone to talk to.'**_

I sighed and grabbed my small handbag before walking toward the door. As I got closer, Paravati and Hermione both sat up and asked tiredly, "Where are you going?"

"To meet my friend Amanda. Wanna come?" I offered.

"Sure." They both threw their covers off and darted to their trunks, grabbing their clothes and pulling them on. We left the girls' dorm together and crept quietly through the common room. We ignored the fat lady in the portrait as she reprimanded us for being out before it was time and we cracked jokes about her accent.

We slipped quietly down the Grand Staircase and out the large doors. I ask Paravati and Hermione if they knew where the eastern end of the lake was, and Hermione pointed in the right direction. Even from here we could see the large willow that Amanda said she was sitting behind.

We ran down the hill, stumbling over rocks and stubs of grass. Reaching the willow, we heard a drawling voice.

"Malfoy," I sneered slightly.

(Amanda's POV)

Malfoy stood above me, smirking as the other Slytherin boys taunted, "Zabini and Sere sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes—"

"Then comes my fist crammed into your mouth!" Erika says as she stumbled down the hill and around the tree. She positioned her fist near Malfoy's face, and held his shirt in her other hand.

Two other girls came around the tree and stood near me. I knew the Slytherins expected me to be upset and scared, and Erika and her friends expected me to need comforting, but I just busted out laughing hysterically.

All of the kids present just turned and stared at me like I was insane. It was especially Malfoy, Mark and Erika to look like I was a nutter they just realized was present.

Erika raised an eyebrow at me, asking silently if she could continue with what she was waiting to do. I just smiled at her and she took that as a yes, so she punched him lightly in the jaw. Malfoy stepped backwards, rubbing his sore jaw but still smirking.

"Need this _vampira_ to fight your battles, _forme a tramoyista_?" he sneered.

*I threw my sketchpad to the ground, got up and stalked over to him, getting right in his face. I was so close that I felt his breath on my cheek as I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "_Yo le digo ahora, usted pastey encaró ningún mocoso rico, estropeado y bueno_." I paused and smirked as I felt him take in a deep, shaky breath. I saw goose bumps appear on his flesh and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end in anticipation, "_I puede luchar mis propias batallas, usted justo no es suficiente de un hombre de tomar lo que imparto. Y Erika, bien, ella fue justo el primer al puñetazo._" I started pulling back before laughing and adding, **"_Ah, y a propósito, yo soy WAAAY_" I scoffed slightly, "_demasiado bueno para usted y para sus actos de la inmadurez, crecen así, y quizá. ..maybe usted tendrá una oportunidad._"

I stepped back and smirked as Malfoy looked between the four of us girls and stalked away. I turned to Mark and pointed at him out of all the other Slytherins who were backing away, "You." I pointed at Erika, "You. Come."

Now was the moment for me to think about the odd sparkling in Mark's eyes whenever he saw Erika.

Erika raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

I smiled, "Oh, nothing." I turned to Mark, _"¿Así que cuándo iba usted decirme que usted estuvo enamorado de ella?_" ***

Mark narrowed his eyes at me, "_Yo no estoy en el amor con un dhampire, Amanda. Usted sabe que yo nunca adoraría una criatura como ella._" ****

I chuckled as I noticed Erika's sudden confusion before looking back at Mark, "_Por supuesto usted hace no, el osito de peluche. ¿Entonces por qué será que cada vez usted le ve sus ojos se iluminan?" *****  
_

Erika snapped her fingers in front of our eyes, drawing the attention to the fact that Mark and I were really close and glaring at each other angrily. She looked pissed as she said, "Me no speaky Español. Only English, if you don't mind."

The two girls who came with her started laughing slightly and I rolled my eyes. "Erika, Mark, come with me for a minute. Sorry, guys," I added to the other two, "this'll be real quick and then we'll be back."

They nodded and I dragged Erika and Mark, each by one of their arms, to the side of the lake.

"What the hell are you up to, Yin?" Mark asked.

The corners of my mouth lifted up into an evil smile as I suddenly pushed both of them into the water. Luckily it was shallow, so neither had the opportunity to drown, but the water currents were strong, so they'd have to work together to get out of it.

Erika fell into the water with a shriek that caused me to fall to the ground laughing. Mark looked at me from the water and glared before trying to walk towards me. The water twisted around his legs and caused him to tumble towards Erika. She caught him and kept him from going under, and she helped him stand up.

I got back up off the ground, though I was still laughing insanely, and gave them a small military style salute before walking back to the tree and the other two girls.

I smiled, "I'm Amanda. You are?"

"Hermione Granger," replied the bushy-haired girl.

The other girl, who looked Indonesian, smiled, "Paravati Patil. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled, "I see you're entertained by my little…_stunt_."

"Do you think we should help them out? We're going to be late for breakfast and getting our schedules." Hermione said, biting her nail.

I sighed guiltily, "I feel kinda guilty…but then I remember what Mark did to me the one time and I feel _loads_ better about it." I smiled somewhat evilly as I picked up my sketchpad. I raised an eyebrow, "Coming?"

"But, what about…?" Paravati indicated Mark and Erika in the water and I sighed, walking over and yanking the two out. Mark performed a small drying charm on himself and Erika before we all set off up the hill.

I muttered to Erika as we walked, "So much for my talking to you. Come on, let's hurry or else the food will be cold."

***********

We came up to the crest of the hill right by the greenhouses and turned the corner towards the entrance doors. Erika and I weren't paying much attention so we ended up plowing right into an older student, a Hufflepuff…a _cute_ Hufflepuff.

I noticed a light go on in Erika's eyes as she gazed at him.

'_Well, it's no wonder why I find unrequited love so amusing. It creates love-triangles.' _I thought as I looked from Erika's awed face, to the boy's boyish grin and then to Mark's jealous rage showing in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…?" I left it as a question so as to find out the boy's name. God knew Erika was too busy staring to talk. She blushed when she saw my look and looked down at her own feet.

The boy smiled at her, "Cedric. I'm a fourth year and I was just helping Professor Sprout get everything ready for the first year classes." He eyed Erika and I, "You two look new. I don't think I've seen you before."

"That's probably because we're first years," I said.

"Really?" he looked shocked, "You look fourteen."

I brushed my bangs behind my ear and smiled, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I don't know about Erika, but she probably does, too, even though she's a little tongue-tied at the moment."

Erika hit my arm forcefully and glared. I just laughed internally and smirked.

"Amanda, you know I'm not always tongue-tied. It's only when I'm around cute—" she shut her mouth quickly, causing Paravati, Hermione and I to giggle.

Cedric just raised an eyebrow before turning to me, "Would you like me to walk with you to breakfast?" He glanced at the others, "It would seem Erika and…Zabini…need to change their clothes, and these two girls" he indicates Hermione and Paravati, "probably wish to go with their housemate."

Hermione and Paravati shared a look and nodded, "Yeah, we'll go with Erika to get changed. We'll see you at breakfast, Amanda!" They dragged Mark and Erika away, Mark looking smug and Erika wearing a look of pure, cold-hearted hatred. I flinched mentally before smiling.

"Shall we head in then?" he asked. I nodded and he took my bag from me and slung it over his shoulder. "So, are you one of the Americans?"

"Yeah," I watched him as we walked towards the doors from the greenhouse. "I live with my half-brother, Justin, and our dad in Washington."

He turned to me, wearing a crooked smile that made me weak at the knees, "Are you missing home at all?"

"A little," I answered, "but I still have Mark, Yang, and…well, Erika, though I just met her yesterday." I shrugged sheepishly, "She's usually less quiet…She's usually more hyper than a crazy cat addicted to Catnip and that hasn't had any in the past five seconds."

Cedric laughed heartily, "Maybe she went to rehab yesterday while we were sleeping."

We came to the doors leading into the Great Hall. The sounds of talking and silverware against plates echoed through the open door way. A few people sitting right next to the open doors saw Cedric and I and started whispering to their neighbors, resulting in a suffocating silence as we walked through the door.

I hesitated on the threshold, but Cedric just grabbed my hand reassuringly and led me to a neutral table. Everyone there wore mixed colors; some green, some blue, some red and the rest yellow. Everyone turned to watch Cedric lead me to the table by the hand…carrying my books…smiling like an idiot.

Ooooh, crap.

He helped me sit down and then sat down right next to me. I helped myself to some eggs and toast as Cedric quickly talked to a few of his friends. He positioned himself to talk to me and I went to take a bite of toast.

Before I could even bite into the food, I heard Mark yelling, "Amanda, hide!"

Everyone started muttering and looking curiously at the door as Mark yelled, "She's on the loose!…Somebody get something to tie her down with!…I need some _toast_ here people!"

"Excuse me for a second," I said to Cedric politely, and I jumped up from my seat. I ran out the door and up the Grand Staircase. The sight that greeted me caused me to stumble backwards slightly. It was _very_ unpleasant.

There was Erika trying to fight against Hermione's and Paravati's hold. There were two other Gryffindor girls there also trying to hold her back. Mark was searching for something on the floor: probably toast. When Erika saw me she struggled harder.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, concerned for Erika's state of mind.

Erika growled, "You friggin stole him from me! You _knew_ I liked him, and you _flirted_ with him!"

"Hold up," I walked up to Erika, "Cedric is his own person. He can choose to hang out with whoever the hell he pleases. I did not steal him from you, especially since it isn't possible to steal something from someone who doesn't and would _never_ own it."

Erika broke free of the four girls' grasp and lunged at me. She hit right against me and we tumbled down the stairs, kicking and hitting at each other and pulling each others hair. Luckily the staircases didn't move as we tumbled down them, and when we reached the very bottom I kicked her off me.

All the students and teachers rushed out of the Great Hall when they heard the final, resounding crash, and Erika and I stopped fighting and stood up.

Erika muttered, "_Smooth._"

"It was your own fault!" I snapped.

"Really? Really?" she wore a look of confusion mixed with hatred and faked a fall to the ground, "Ow! My ankle!"

Professor McGonagall rushed forward, "What is going on here?!"

Erika had fake tears streaming down her face, "Amanda came at me all of a sudden and we fell down the stairs. I don't know why she did it, but –"

"That is such a _lie_, Davis!" I heard someone say. I turned to see the two girls whose names I didn't know coming down the stairs. Mark was behind them with Hermione and Paravati running after them.

"All right, each of you, tell me what happened." McGonagall demanded. Erika restated her story, and Hermione and Paravati supported it. When she turned to me, I told _part_ of the truth…

"It was all an accident, professor. I heard Mark yelling, so I decided to see what was wrong. When I got up where they were, Erika was struggling against Lavender, Romilda, Hermione and Paravati. Apparently she got a…" I paused to think, "A letter from her father. It said some things that are quite personal to Erika and she was angry. The others didn't know that Erika would calm down when she saw me, so she struggled more against them. When she broke free, she tripped over her own feet and crashed into me."

McGonagall eyed me for a few seconds before looking at Mark, Lavender and Romilda, "Is that what happened?"

"Yes, ma'am." They all nodded.

She eyed all seven of us before simply saying, "Ten points from Gryffindor for each of you five for unsafe behavior on the staircases. Ten points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin each for causing disruptions." She went to turn away but looked back. She pulled out her wand and conjured seven parchments, "Your schedules, but I do believe Miss Davis and Miss Sere will be missing their first classes. Mr. Zabini, please, carry Miss Davis to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Diggory, help Miss Sere."

She turned on her heel and walked through the throng of students, "Back to breakfast! _Now!"_

(Justin's POV)

_Meanwhile…_

I was eating my breakfast when everything got quiet before muttering began. I followed everyone else's gaze to the doorway, where Amanda stood with some Hufflepuff boy. She looked hesitant, but the boy took her hand and pulled her along towards the neutral table.

I narrowed my eyes at the guy as I realized everyone was whispering. He was holding her hand, carrying her bag, smiling like an idiot, and helping her sit.

I was about to get up and talk to her, but my vision blurred as I went to get up. I sat back down as an image filled my head:

_**Amanda jumping up from the neutral table as Mark's voice yells throughout the school. She runs out the door and her footsteps echo as she runs up the stairs. There's fighting, though the words are distant, and then a shriek.**_

_**Loud bangs and crashes float through the door to everyone in the Great Hall, and everyone gets up and runs out, including me. When we get to the bottom of the Grand Staircase Erika and Amanda and standing up and staring at us like they were about to die.**_

_**Erika's hair is all over. Tangled and knotted, her hair stuck out from her head.**_

_**Amanda's hair, which had been in a braid had come loose and was just as tangled as Erika's if not more. Both bare bruises, but Amanda has the most that are already noticeable.**_

_**Erika falls to the floor in pain –**_

"Dude, you okay?" a voice snapped me out of the image. I turned to the voice and the kid said, "You were staring all wide-eyed and entranced at McGonagall. It was kind of freaky."

The kid was a pudgy redhead with curls falling in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't staring wide-eyed and entranced at McGonagall. I just had this weird…" I trailed off, unsure of what exactly had happened. Before I could say anything else, Mark yelled, "Amanda, hide!"

We all turned to look out the open doors, "She's on the loose!…Someone get something to tie her down with!…I need some _toast_ here people!"

My mouth dropped open when I realized that that was what Mark yelled in that weird image thing. I whipped my head around to look at Amanda just as she jumped up from her seat and ran out the doors, footsteps echoing.

Yelling followed before a shriek ensued. Bangs and crashes filled everyone's ears and we all got up and went out to the Entrance Hall. When by the Grand Staircase, I saw Erika and Amanda as I had in the image: hair everywhere, standing up, and bruises littering Amanda's body.

Erika muttered something to Amanda, which she retaliated against before Erika fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

McGonagall pushed past us, asking what had happened. Erika replied immediately with tears running down her cheeks. She said that Amanda had launched herself at her and I imagined kicking Erika for lying. I knew that Amanda wouldn't do anything like that, especially since she was too shy to do anything.

Some Gryffindor girl called Erika on her lie, and McGonagall looked pissed and demanded each of them to tell her what happened.

In the end, fifty points were taken from Gryffindor and only ten from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Nothing too major, but Erika and Amanda still needed to go to the Hospital Wing. I shook my head at the morning's happenings and just turned back into the Great Hall to finish my breakfast.

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter! We wanted something different and comical to happen, so TA-DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (If you ask my advice, don't oush your friend down the moving staircases...It hurts.) -----Izzy**

**SlytherinLuver ---- Translations: Spanish to English:  
**

*** (Amanda to Malfoy) "I tell you now, you pasty faced no good spoiled rich brat"..."I can fight my own battles, you're just not enough of a man to take what I dish out. And Erika, well, she was just first to the punch."**

**** (Amanda to Malfoy) "Oh by the way, I'm WAAAY to good for you and your immaturity acts, so grow up and maybe"..."maybe you'll have a chance."**

***** (Amanda to Mark) "So, when were you going to tell me you were in love with her?"**

****** (Mark to Amanda) "I'm not in love with a dhampire, Amanda. You know I would never love a creature like her."**

******* (Amanda to Mark) "Of course you wouldn't, Teddy-Bear. Then, why is it every time you see her your eyes light up?"**

**Izzy ---- We finally got some awesme reviews! Thanks to Ninimaru Uzumaki for our very first review, and BlueSunsetWaters! BlueSunsetWaters earned a Virtual Cookie, so therefore BlueSunsetWaters must inform Amanda and I what kind they would like. !_!**

**Anyways, hope you're enjoying this so far and we'll update soon! Please follow the Three R's...Read, Review, Re-read! ---SlytherinLuver**

**Izzy--- Just think of us as a less famous version of Stephanie Meye and J. K. Rowling, and we teamed up for the best story ever! --- SlytherinLuver  
**


End file.
